Warum?
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Oneshot. Was hätte noch in Volterra passieren können?


Bellas Sicht:

Mein Körper schmerzte und meine Atmung ging rasselnd, aber dennoch hörte ich nicht auf zu rennen. Zu laufen, wie schnell mich meine Füße trugen, um meine einzig wahre Liebe zu retten.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Er liebte mich doch nicht mehr.  
Wieso wollte er sich in den Tod stürzen?

Tränen begannen meine Wangen hinunterzurinnen und die Schluchzer nahmen mir die letzte Luft zum Atmen.

Alle Leute starrten mich an, als wäre ich eine Verrückte. Wie Recht sie doch hatten!

Ich musste ihn retten. Ich konnte nicht ohne ihn leben.

Die gesamte Zeit habe ich alles mögliche getan, um seine wundervolle Stimme zu hören. Und jetzt sollte ich das nie wieder tun?

Nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Ich musste es schaffen.

Ich versuchte noch schnell er zu laufen, doch das Einzige, was passierte, war das ich fiel. Ich spürte an dem Brennen, dass meine Knie und meine Hände aufgeschlagen waren und Blut herausfloss. Doch das zählte nicht, als ich mich wieder aufrappelte. Ich musste es schaffen.

Ich lief weiter und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Edward war wichtiger. So viel wichtiger.

Warum?

Warum tat er das?

Er liebte mich doch nicht mehr. Ich bedeutete ihm nichts.

Also warum?

Meine Schluchzer wurden immer lauter und die Verzweifung immer größer.

Ich würde zu spät kommen.

Nein!

Das durfte einfach nicht passieren!

Vergeblich versuchte ich mich schnell durch die Menschenmassen zu kämpfen.

Warum musste dieses Fest heute sein?

Ausgerechnet heute.

Warum nur?

Die Uhr begann zu schlagen und ich fühlte mich als würde mir das Herz aus der Brust gerissen werden.

Mein einziger Gedanke galt Edward. Ich musste es schaffen.

Ich kam immer noch nur mäßig voran und die Panik ergriff voll und ganz von mir Besitz.

Die Uhr schlug immer weiter. Bald würde es vorbei sein und die Liebe meines Lebens verloren. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht stehen bleiben?

Warum?

Ich begann die Leute wegzuschubsen. Sie schrien mich an, bespuckten mich, schlugen nach mir.

Doch das alles war mir in dem Moment vollkommen gleichgültig.

Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich mich einen Moment lang wunderte, dass es überhaupt noch seinen Dienst tat.

Mit jedem Schlag der Uhr wurde ich schwächer und dennoch wollte ich, durfte ich nicht aufgeben.

Warum?

Warum konnte ich nicht schneller sein?

Warum hatte er mich verlassen?

Warum war ich nicht schöner und stärker gewesen?

Ein Vampir?

Dann wäre er vielleicht bei mir geblieben und ich müsste nicht um sein Leben bangen und kämpfen.

Ich kam dem Ort immer näher. Dem Ort, an dem sich alles entscheiden würde.

Ich stieß die Leute weiterhin aus dem Weg und war fast an meinem Ziel.

Ein Hauch von Erleichterung überkam mich, als es nur noch ein paar Meter Entfernung waren.

Doch dieses Gefühl wurde sofort zerstört, als ich die Leute nach Luft schnappen hörte.

Nein!

Das durfte nicht sein!

Warum?

Ich hatte es geschafft. Auch die letzten Leute hatte ich hinter mir gelassen.

Und da stand er. So wunderschön und perfekt wie eh und je. Das Glitzern blendete mich einen Moment lang, doch schließlich gewöhnte ich mich daran.

Ich machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung und sah, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hielt.

Nur noch ein winziger Abstand.

"Edward.", flüsterte ich.

Doch dann geschah das, was ich verhindern wollte.

In dem Moment, in dem er seine Augen öffnete und mich erkannte, wurde er von zwei Männern in schwarzen Umhängen .

Nein!

Warum?

Ich hatte die Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen.

Warum nur?

"Ich liebe dich, Bella.", hörte ich ihn noch rufen, bevor der eine seinen Mund an seinen Hals senkte, um seinem Dasein ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten.

Mein Herz blieb in dieser Sekunde stehen und im nächsten sah ich, wie Edwards Kopf auf den Boden fiel und zu meinen Füßen rollte.

Ich achtete nicht mehr auf die vielen Menschen, die das Schauspiel beobachtet hatten.

Kraftlos fiel ich auf die Knie.

"Edward!", schrie ich verzweifelt, nicht in der Lage das zu fassen, was gerade passiert war.

"Nein! Edward! Komm zurück!"

Doch natürlich kam er nicht zurück und würde es auch nie tun.

Tränen liefen mir in Strömen über die Wangen und die Schluchzer hallten über den gesamten Platz.

Ich hatte versagt. Ihn verloren.

Warum!?

Warum nur!?

"Warum!", schrie ich aus voller Kehle.

Es war mir egal, dass die beiden Männer langsam auf mich zukamen. Mein Blick ruhte nur auf Edwards Kopf, den ich in die Hände nahm.

Warum wurde uns das angetan?

Warum nur?

Sanft strich ich ihm durch sein bronzefarbenes Haar und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf seine kühlen, harten Lippen, bevor er mir aus der Hand gerissen und ich von einem der Männer hochgehoben wurde.

"Edward, ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich noch, bevor er seine Zähne in meinen Hals senkte und auch meinem Leben ein Ende bereitete.

In dem Wissen, dass ich bald wieder bei meinem Edward sein würde, schloss ich die Augen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo! Ich hoffe, mein Oneshot hat euch gefallen und würde mich über Reviews freuen.


End file.
